


I'll Be Fine

by driedlasagna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But yea here's this, Cause im bad at writing that, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, In Both Directions, Some angst, This takes place like a year after FBCOG, based off of a prompt, fluff?, hopeful ending kind of, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedlasagna/pseuds/driedlasagna
Summary: “Looks like the Ministry won't have to worry about me leaving the country illegally for a while,” he jokes, grinning and ignoring the pain ripping through his body.Tina freezes, beginning to tremble even more.Newt's grin falters. “Tina?”•Based off a prompt that says: "Person A, the more stoic/serious of the two, treating a severe injury that Person B sustained. Person B notices A's hands shaking and tries to crack a joke, which only serves to send Person A bursting into tears over nearly losing B."Title is a song by Austin Weber





	I'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this sitting in my drafts for so long (along with so many other one shots and other fics) and basically just said fuck it and now I'm posting it.
> 
> Idk I saw this prompt on Instagram a while ago and was like "hmmmmm okay" and did,,,,whatever this is. Hope u enjoy it :)

During the battle, she had run across him lying on the ground, almost unconscious, and with multiple injuries.

Having grabbed him, she apparated them away from the fight and back to the tents they had set up. Newt managed to become more aware of his surroundings after apparating and groaned in pain as Tina moved him to a cot. 

“Sh, sh, you're fine,” Tina whispered, pulling out her wand. 

Now, using the healing skills she learned in Auror training, Tina works quickly to patch Newt up. 

“Ti-” Newt stops, hissing in pain as Tina mends a broken bone.

“Sorry! Sorry,” Tina says quickly, moving onto the next injury while trying to get herself to stop shaking. 

“Tina,” Newt says quietly, trying to sit up.

“Hush,” Tina says, not looking up from her work. “Don't strain yourself.”

Newt, knowing there's no arguing with her, lays back down. He turns his head so he can see Tina as she works. 

Her lip is in between her teeth, a worried expression controlling all of her features. Moving his gaze to her hands, Newt can see that she's shaking. 

He wants to quell her nerves… wants her to know that _he's okay._

“Looks like the Ministry won't have to worry about me leaving the country illegally for a while,” he jokes, grinning and ignoring the pain ripping through his body. 

Tina freezes, beginning to tremble even more. 

Newt's grin falters. “Tina?”

And then she _breaks._

She drops onto her knees beside the cot Newt is lying on, her wand clattering onto the ground as her hands come up to her face. 

Newt bolts up, ignoring the pain it causes. He sees her body shaking and quickly realizes that she's crying.

_“Tina,”_ he says, getting off of the cot and sitting next to her. He wraps his arms around her and she immediately responds by clinging onto him. 

Newt rubs her back, trying to help her calm down, but Tina continues sobbing, not being able to control it. 

“You're alright, my love,” Newt whispers, rocking their bodies back and forth. “You're alright.”

Tina shakes her head wildly. “I don't care about _me,”_ she says through sobs, _“You're_ the one who's- who's- _hurt!”_

“I'm fine, Tina,” Newt says, strengthening his grip on her. Tina responds by doing the same, but she shakes her head.

“No, you're _not!”_ She suddenly pushes back from him, scrambling to her feet. “Get back in bed!” she yells, wiping tears from her face.

“Tina…”

_“Now,_ Newt! _Please._ ” 

Newt gets up slowly, wincing as he does, and plops himself back on the cot. 

Wordlessly, Tina picks up her wand and gets back to work healing Newt's injuries. He can see tears streaming down her face as she does.

When she's close enough, Newt takes Tina's face into his hands, causing her to freeze.

“Tina, please look at me,” he says quietly, using his thumb to wipe away more tears. 

Tina keeps her eyes focused on Newt's torso. 

_“Please,”_ Newt begs.

So Tina does. Her head turns towards him and she can see the worry in his eyes mirroring her own.

Newt scooches to the edge of the small cot, and Tina understands what this means. Hesitantly, she sits down next to him, her hand interlacing with his. Newt props himself up so his other hand can cup her cheek.

“Tina, my love… please talk to me.”

Tina curls up next to him, burying her face in Newt's neck. 

“I can't lose you, too,” she says quietly, her voice muffled. 

Newt cradles Tina's head against himself. “You won't,” he responds.

Tina's hands clutch Newt tightly. “When I saw you on the- on the ground and nearly- nearly _unconscious,_ I-” Her voice breaks. 

“I'm alright.”

“You're all I have left,” Tina continues, her voice getting even quieter. “Ever since last year when… _Queenie-”_

Newt holds Tina closer. She takes a shaky breath before continuing.

“I love you, Newt,” she says, “and I _can't_ lose you.”

_“You won't,”_ Newt repeats. “My Tina, my _love,_ you won't lose me- we won't lose each other.”

Tina picks up her head so that they're face to face. “Please say it, Newt. Please.”

“I love you,” Newt whispers. “I love you so much, Tina Goldstein, and I _never_ plan on leaving you.”

They kiss, bodies pressed together on the cot that's small even for one person. As the kiss continues it gets more heated until Newt hisses in pain, causing Tina to stop, much to his disappointment.

“You're still injured,” Tina says, standing back up. 

“Tina-”

“I have to finish patching you up,” she interrupts.

_“Tina-”_

“Where's my wand? You-”

Newt grabs Tina's hand. “Tina,” he says, interrupting her this time. Without saying anything he gently pulls her back onto the cot. When she sits down, he moves so that his head is in her lap.

“Just stay with me. Please?” 

Tina's hands start to card through Newt's hair as she nods. 

“Alright,” Tina says with a sigh. _"Alright."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I didnt know how to end that so here we are.
> 
> Are y'all interested in the random one shots I post? Cause I have quite a few more along with other works that I could post... I've just looked at them so long that now they seem like shit. 
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!!! I dont know what I'm doing!!!!


End file.
